


Trauma

by topazicatzbeth, wenwalke



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazicatzbeth/pseuds/topazicatzbeth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenwalke/pseuds/wenwalke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempted prison break leads to trouble at Queen’s Medical. A joint story by Topazicatzbeth and wenwalke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [topazicatzbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazicatzbeth/gifts).



> Originally posted on fanfiction by my co-author Topazicatzbeth who doesn't post here, so I'm posting it for her.
> 
> Topazicatzbeth A/N: Dr. Andrea Pearce is an O/C of mine that always takes care of the team in my fanfiction. My last story inspired wenwalke to think of a plot for her, so we decided to combine forces, and this is what we came up with. 
> 
> wenwalke A/N: This plot came about because of Steve’s thoughts near the end of ‘Too Loud’, an original story by Topazicatzbeth over on fanfiction. I believed Steve was right and Danny did have stronger feeling for Andrea. So I sent Beth a plot and figured, if she liked it, she would run with in. Instead she asked if I’d help her write it, and a co-authored story began. Working on this together was fun, and I think the results are great.
> 
> Disclaimer: We don't own Hawaii Five-0, or any of it's characters. However, Topazicatzbeth does own the original character of Dr. Andrea Pearce.

Chapter One

Lewi Keilani and Amoka Keala entered the ER at Queen’s Medical Center. Wanting to look inconspicuous they made their way through the busy waiting room to the reception desk. Lewi booked himself in under a fake name with made up stomach pains, then they took a seat that gave them a good view of the ambulance bay, and waited for their plans to unfold. 

They had spent the last month planning how to break their fellow gang member out of jail. The two friends had grown up with Kale Ola, and they had been as close as brothers. So when Kale had been arrested, and subsequently convicted, for the murder of a rival gang member, they had started to plan his escape. Unhappy with how the rest of the gang had sold their friend out, they had obtained new I.D.'s for themselves and secured a boat to get them off the island. Now they just needed to break Kale free. Knowing their best chance of achieving that was to get him out of Halawa Correctional, they had formulated the plan to make their attack at the hospital. 

The two friends had paid one of Kale's fellow inmates a hefty sum to shiv Kale in a none life threatening place. Any less serious injury would have resulted in a trip to the prison infirmary. The decision to injure their friend hadn't been taken lightly, but the emergency situation would result in less security, and make their plan more likely to succeed. Lewi had gotten the idea while reading an old newspaper clipping of how Commander Steve McGarrett had escaped from Halawa, in a bid to prove his innocence. 

If their plan had been set in motion, Kale would be arriving anytime now. 

"What if they don't bring him here?" Amoka started to worry.

"They will. They have secure rooms here for prisoners. We just have to time it right. Give them enough time to patch Kale up, then we will storm in and kill anyone who gets in our way. Just a few more hours and we'll be on a boat to freedom." Lewi glanced at his watch to check the time.

A few minutes later their plan came to fruition. The wail of an ambulance siren filled the air, as hospital staff ran to greet it. A prison guard jumped out of the back and allowed them to pull the gurney out.

Lewi and Amoka watched as the gurney was pushed into one of the trauma rooms. "Come on, let's move closer." Lewi checked the gun, hidden in his pants pocket as he rose from his seat. 

The rouse of getting a drink from the water fountain allowed them to move closer to the trauma rooms. Able to see through a window in the door, they saw Kale lying on the gurney. The guard stood close by while a doctor, and two nurses, quickly assessed their friend. The team continued to treat their patient, X-rays were taken, and the pair were relieved to see the doctor start to stitch their friend up. The guard checked the handcuffs attached to Kale, and the gurney, then took a moment to step away, leaving the room. No doubt updating the prison of his charges condition. 

"Ok, we go now." Lewi ordered. He pushed the door open and led the way into the room. 

"I'm sorry you can't be here." A dark haired, male, nurse attempted to show them back out of the trauma room.

"Everyone get back." Lewi yelled as both men drew their guns.

The two nurses, and doctor, instantly complied and backed away from the patient on the gurney. 

"Dudes, what's going on?" Kale asked.

"We're getting you out of here bruddah." Amoka attempted to release the hand cuffs, but immediately realised the flaw in their plan. 

At that second the guard returned to the room. "What the hell?" He yelled, only for Lewi to shove his gun in his face. 

"Undo the cuffs."

"No, not gonna happen." The guard stood his ground.

"Release him now." Lewi pushed the guard in Kale's direction.

"No, I won't do it. He goes free over my dead body." The guard refused again.

"Ok, if you say so." Lewi pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the guard in his chest, as the female nurse and doctor screamed. The male nurse backed them all away a little more. 

Amoka started riffling through the dead guard’s pockets, and finally found a key to release his friend. 

Lewi returned to the door, while keeping his gun trained on the medical staff. The gunshot had sent the waiting room into chaos, people were running away from the trauma rooms to seek shelter. What the two gang members hadn't counted on was the overweight police officer, that must have been somewhere in the ER, running towards them, gun drawn, and already radioing for back up.

"Shit, the cops." Lewi pushed open the door and fired at the cop, who quickly took cover behind the reception desk. It was the perfect position to provide cover, but give a great view of the man with the gun. Shots were fired back, forcing Lewi to retreat.

Amoka had released Kale from the handcuffs and helped him off the gurney. He was helping him across the room when Lewi ducked back in, and slammed the door. Grabbing a nearby drip stand, he barricaded them into the room and pulled the blind down at the window. 

"What the hell?" Amoka yelled, helping Kale back to the gurney. He then pulled out a second gun and handed it to his injured friend. 

"Cops man, we can't get out without him shooting at us."

"Some plan you two cooked up. Do I have you two to thank for this?" Kale did not look happy as he pointed to his abdomen. 

"It's ok, it’ll be ok." Lewi responded.

"How will it be ok, Lewi? We're trapped." Amoka started to panic. The plan was to get in, and get out, before any cops arrived. Now they were pinned down with their injured friend. 

"Because we have them." Lewi pointed to the medical team who were huddled towards the back of the room, trying to look nonthreatening. "They're our way out of here. We use them to get safe passage off the island."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

The 5-0 team had just finished up a big case, and after completing all the paperwork that morning, they were sat enjoying lunch together at Kamakona's shrimp truck. 

"We should all go surfing together this weekend." Steve suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Kono never said no to a chance to ride the waves.

"I'm in." Chin nodded.

"Danny, you up for it? I know you don’t have Grace and Charlie this weekend."

"No, it's Rachel's weekend." Danny answered before having a drink. Sometime he thought Steve knew his schedule with his children more that Danny did himself.

"So, you in?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what?" Steve pushed.

"Are you going to hog all the waves?" 

"I don't hog the waves." Steve responded, insulted.

Chin, Kono, and Danny all laughed.

"What?" Steve frowned at them.

"Sorry brah, but, you kind of do." Kono replied.

Steve looked to Chin for support. "Hey, I'm with them on this one." Chin held up his hands as he spoke.

"Fine." Steve threw down his napkin onto his finished plate. "I promise not to hog the waves."

"Then I'm in." Danny smile as Steve looked like he was sulking. Pushing Steve’s buttons was always something Danny enjoyed doing.

"What about you, Lou? Can we persuade you to get up on a board?" Kono had been dying to get Lou to join them surfing. 

"Are you kidding me? You really think I could get up on one of those things? No way. I will, however, watch you from my nice comfy sun lounger, with a nice cold beer in my hand."

"Come on Lou, if Danny can do it, so can you." Steve joked in an attempt to get his own back at his partner’s earlier dig.

"I don't know. They say you can't teach on old dog new tricks." Danny jibed back, refusing to rise to the bait.

"Old dog, who you calling an old dog?" Lou scowled, but knew it was just playful banter. 

Before Danny could answer, their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Steven’s phone. 

The team collectively groaned. If the governor had a new case for them, their weekend plans were about to go out of the window. From the look on Steve's face, whatever it was, was serious.

Chin stood up and went to settle their bill, knowing they were about to head out. By the time he got back, Steve was just hanging up the phone. 

"We need to go. There's a hostage situation at Queen’s. A prisoner from Halawa was attacked and taken there. His friends are trying to break him out. They have barricaded themselves into a treatment room, and HPD are on scene. Shots have been fired."

The team all stood and started to make their way to the cars. 

"Do we know how many hostages?" Lou asked.

"Possibly four, the prison guard, a doctor, and 2 nurses. However, one of those could already be down. A shot was fired before HPD interjected."

That was enough information to get the team moving faster. Steve slid into the driver’s seat of the Camaro, and Danny took his seat alongside him. Halfway towards Queen’s Steve glanced over at his silent partner. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Danny refused to look at his partner, instead he was looking out of the window.

Steve replied as he turned a sharp corner, excessively fast, "because at this point you are usually screaming at me about my driving, but instead you're unusually quiet."

"Just watch the road, and get us there, will you."

Steve frowned, he knew something was bothering Danny. 

"Did they say anything more about the hostages? Do we know who they are?" Danny suddenly asked. 

"No I didn't ask. Does it matter who they are?" Steve glanced at his friend and saw the tension in his posture.

"I guess not." Danny replied and went back to silently staring out the window.

Minutes later they arrived at the hospital and Danny was the first out of the car. Duke came out to meet them. "Thanks for coming guys. SWAT are on their way, but the Governor wanted you here too."

"What we got, Duke?" Danny asked as the rest of the team joined them. 

"Officer Pua Kia was following up a RTA to take statements, when he heard gunfire. He investigated, and was fired upon."

"Is he ok?" Kono asked concerned. While she wouldn't admit it aloud, she had a soft spot for the young officer.

"He's fine, he was able to take cover and return fire, while radioing for back up. However, they have barricaded themselves in a trauma room, and closed the blinds. They are threatening to kill the hostages if we breach. They say they have already killed the guard, so mean business."

"Damn." Danny sighed. "Duke, do we know who the hostages are?"

"Yes, we know that two nurses and a doctor were tending to the patient. The nurses are Jackie Young and Noa Akuini."

"And the doctor?" Danny pushed, hardly daring to breathe as he waited for the reply. 

Duke sighed, knowing the team wouldn't take this well. "I'm sorry guys, but the doctor is Andrea Pearce."

Steve saw the anguish in Danny's face, and his partner’s unusual behaviour suddenly made sense. Danny had been concerned that his friend was caught up in the situation, and now his worst fears were being confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Crap, other than the guard, do we know if anyone is hurt?" Danny tried to remain focused but the others all knew he was rattled, he and Dr. Andrea Pearce were close friends.

"We believe they are unhurt, but we only have eyes on the door to the room." Duke explained.

"What do we know about these guys?" Steve wanted as much information about the situation as possible, before they formulated a plan. 

"Kale Ola was sentenced, a month ago, to life in prison for murder. He shot a rival gang member point blank in the street, with several witnesses. We believe the other two men are members of his gang, and are attempting to break him out of jail." Duke explained. "We're checking the hospital CCTV to see if we can I.D. them."

Lou was about to ask a question when the S.W.A.T team arrived in full tactical gear. "McGarrett. What we got?" Captain Miles Woolf acknowledged the 5-0 leader. 

"Attempted jail break, perps are gang members with itchy trigger fingers. Prison guard is dead, and they are holding three medical staff hostage."

"Ok, who was first on scene? I want to speak to them." Captain Woolf demanded. 

Duke nodded, then spoke to an HPD officer who left and returned seconds later with Officer Kai. 

"What the hell happened that lead to a hostage situation?" Woolf growled at Officer Kai.

"Sir, I was taking a statement when I heard gunfire. I pulled my weapon and went to investigate. I made sure the area was clear." Pua started to explain. 

"Not that clear if we have three hostages." Woolf huffed.

"But...but they were already in the room, tending to the injured prisoner. When I entered the area by the trauma rooms there was one guy stood at the door, he immediately fired at me. I took cover and fired back, but he retreated into the room."

"And barricaded himself in." Woolf snapped leaving Pua looking flustered.

"Sounds like Officer Kai did well in a tough situation." Steve attempted to defend the rookie officer. Captain Woolf had the nickname, big bad wolf, around HPD as he was often off hand with officers, and was harsh on his team. He would bark orders and expect them to be done.

"So we now have three gang members hold up in the hospital, with three hostages." Captain Woolf narrowed his eyes at Steve. Since he took over S.W.A.T, after Lou was fired by the Governor, S.W.A.T had supported 5-0 on many occasion. There had been several times where Steve and Captain Woolf had gone head to head, and it was no secret there was no love lost between them. 

"What was he supposed to do? Let them walk out the front door? The guy is in prison for murder, and they just killed a guard." Kono joined in in Pua's defense.

"Doesn't matter now, does it? We have this mess to sort out." Woolf turned to Duke and demanded. "Show me where they are, and I want the blue prints for the area." 

Duke lead the way to the trauma room doors, "there is only one way in, and the blinds on the door have been drawn, so we have no sightlines into the room."

"Have we made contact with them?" Danny was keen to know if they could be talked down. If they could get Andrea out safely.

"We have. They have informed us that the guard is dead, and they won't hesitate to kill the other hostages. They want safe passage out of here, and off the island." Duke answered.

The S.W.A.T Captain took note of the area, then retreated back to his men, and five-0 followed. 

"Sir, we have the blue prints." One of his team informed him.

Captain Woolf gave the blueprints a cursory look, then turned to brief his team. "Alright gear up, we breach in 2 minutes."

"What?" Danny had patiently stood by while everyone was briefed, trying to calm his worry for his friend. But hearing this plan riled him up. "You can't just breach. You could put the hostages at risk."

"We'll use tear gas. This is what we are called in to do. That, and help bail out 5-0's asses when you get in over your head." 

Danny tried to remain calm, but he was gradually turning a deep shade of red. Steve could see the vein in his partner’s forehead start to throb. "You can’t be serious. We don't know how the door is barricaded. Where they are in the room. You go in blind, you could lose a hostage."

"That would be an unfortunate result, but my team..."

"Unfortunate result!" Danny yelled. He was now inches away from Woolf, and even though Woolf was a good half a foot taller than Danny, the blonde man seemed to bear down on him. "You listen to me, you prick." Danny pushed a finger into Woolf's chest.

"Danny." Steve knew his partner was right about breaching blindly, but a confrontation between the two teams, here and now, would be of no benefit to the hostages.

"Unfortunate result! We need to get those hostages out safe, or so help me." Danny once again poked Woolf in the chest, and Steve saw the other man’s anger flair.

As Danny’s right fist closed, and his hand came up, Steve stepped in and caught his partner’s arm, turning his around. Steve knew from past experience just how much Danny’s punch hurt. As much as he thought Woolf deserved it, there would be no good result in this situation.

"Ok, Danny, a word, over here." Steve forced his partner away from the confrontation. Over his shoulder he called to Woolf. "Nobody makes a move yet. You got that?"

"Fine," Wolfe yelled back, “go talk some sense into your little partner.”

Danny spun back around at the jibe, but Steve blocked his way, tuned him back, and marched him around the corner. "Danny, I get that you’re concerned for Andrea, but a screaming match, or a brawl, isn't going to help things."

"Did you hear his plan, Steven? He wants to go in there, guns blazing." Danny's hands were flapping around wildly, "it's too dangerous."

"It might be the only way, Danny.” Danny’s eyes darkened at Steve’s words. “Listen, maybe you're too close to this one? Maybe you should sit this one out?" Steve saw Danny's anger build as he spoke.

"Sit this one out? Are you crazy? Too close? We're all close to this one, Steven. She is our friend. She has saved all our lives, and now she needs our help."

"I know, Danny. But you and her, well you know."

"I know what Steve? What do I know?"

"You two are closer, really close. Danny. I see the way you two are together. The way you dance around each other. It's obvious that there is more between the two of you than just friendship." Steve pointed out.

"What? You're being ridiculous." Danny was a little flummoxed by the suggestion. "There is nothing going on between Andrea and I."

"But there should be. I know you have feelings for her, even if you don't know it yet. When you’re with her, you’re a totally different person. You're happier, and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way."

"Are you kidding me? When I'm with her I've usually been shot, or blown up, or something. How the hell can I be happier?" Danny started to rant.

"Danny, now is not the time for this. We need to get her out of there. You going up against Woolf isn't helping."

"But breaching blind, Steve? It's too dangerous." Danny argued.

"Like I said, it might be the only way." 

"It's not." Lou announced as he, Chin, and Kono joined them. The two partners were unsure how much of the conversation had been overheard, but now was not the time to worry about that.

"Please tell me you have a better way?" Danny welcomed any new ideas that would help keep his friend safe. 

"We're been studying the blue prints, and we think we have a way to get eyes into the room. If we can see what’s going on in there, we can decide how best to breach. If we even need to." 

"I like the sound of that plan." Steve smiled. "Tell me more."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

As the team returned, they saw the S.W.A.T team checking their gear. "Woolf, stand down. I said no one was to go in yet." Steve was really getting pissed at this guy. 

"Come on, McGarrett. You know it's the only way."

"Actually, it's not. We have a new plan that we are going with." Steve wanted to wipe the smug look off his face.

"New plan? There is no other way in." 

"Actually, there is. And, if you’d spent more than five seconds looking at the blue print, you may have seen it too." Danny couldn't believe the balls on this guy. When 5-0 had first squared up to Grover, they had thought he was a pain in the ass. Now this guy was proving to be an even bigger pain. 

Chin slammed the blue prints down in front of Captain Woolf. "You see here? This is an air duct, and it runs right over the room. The access panel is just around the corner, there. If we get in the duct, we can have a bird’s eye view of the room. Get a feel for where everyone is, and the atmosphere in the room. We will also have the perfect sniper advantage."

"Sniper advantage?" Woolf laughed. "Did you guys really think this through? You really think one of my guys can fit in a tiny air duct?" 

"They can't, but I can." Kono smiled in triumph. 

"You? You are gonna crawl in there and take them out one by one, without getting yourself killed? You would need to take all three out before they could shoot back."

"If anyone can do it, it's Kono." Lou said confidently. He looked over to his former team and smiled at them. "No offence boys, but she is a better shot that any of you. Sister here could probably take them out with one hand behind her back."

The rest of the S.W.A.T. team nodded, having worked with 5-0 for a long time, they knew just how good Kono was. 

"This is ridiculous. Men get ready to breach. We go in thirty seconds." Woolf ordered. 

Steve grabbed Danny as he lunged towards Woolf.

"Hey. I said, stand down. We are going with our plan. I have authority here. Once we see what is what in the room, then we may decide to breach. You and your men wait here until I give further orders." Steve barked at the S.W.A.T captain, while holding onto his partner.

The SWAT team replaced the safety's on their guns immediately, but Woolf made a show of staring Steve down, before finally standing down. Decision made, the 5-0 team made their way to the trauma rooms. 

As they drew closer Danny felt his heart rate rise. He hoped they were making the right decision? Were they? Was Andrea ok? If she were to get hurt in all this, or worse killed, he would never forgive himself. He couldn't imagine a world where he wouldn't get to hear her laugh, and joke around with her. As they reached the air duct Danny's stomach did summersaults, and he finally realised that Steve had been right all along. His feeling for Andrea ran much deeper than that of doctor/patient, or even that of friends. He was pretty sure he was in love with her, and the thought of losing her without being able to see if she felt the same way, made him sick to the stomach. He took a deep breath, attempted to steady his nerves. He had every bit of faith that Kono could pull this off. The rest of the team would be ready to breach the second they needed to. 

Danny watched as Steve and Chin removed the air duct panel, ready for Kono to enter. Then they all checked their vests and guns as they moved closer to the trauma room door to be ready if they needed to breach. There was no way he wasn't getting Andrea out of this one. She had saved him so many times, now it was time for him to do the same, and save the woman he just realised he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Kono carefully moved through the air vent. Crawling, by using her elbows. Woolf had been right, there was no way any of his men would fit through the duct. It would have been much easier without her vest, but she knew each member of the team would have personally screamed at her if she removed it. Rifle held in one hand, in case she needed it, Kono carefully took it inch by inch so not to make a sound and alert the three gang members. It took her some time to reach the hostage scene, but once she was there she peered through the small vent that looked down on the room. Her view was partially blocked by an X-Ray machine, but she could see the three medical staff sat against the far wall. All three looked shaken, and scared, but much to her relieve, unhurt.

Just before Kono entered the vent, Duke had told the team the names of the other two gang members in the trauma room. He showed them stills from the video surveillance. “Keilani and Keala were close friends of Ola.” Duke said as he finished his report.

"I'm in position now guys. I have eyes on the hostages." She whispered into her communication device. 

"Are they ok? Can you see Andrea? Is she hurt?" Danny also kept his voice low as he stood by the door. 

"They look ok. Danny. She looks unhurt. They were telling the truth about the guard though. He's dead."

Danny felt a wave of relief flood over him. Andrea was ok, so far. Now they just had to keep it that way. Then there was some guilt because, after all, the guard was dead.

"Ok, Kono where are the hostages?" Steve wanted to make this quick, the longer Kono stayed in the vent the more chance there was of her being heard. 

"Sat against the back wall. There is one guy, Keala, watching them, but I can't get a clear view of him, I have a machine in the way. Ola is lying on the gurney, and Keilani is by the door."

"What about the door, Cus? Can you see how it's barricaded?" Chin knew if they had to breach they needed to know how hard it would be to gain access to the room. 

"Looks like they shoved a drip stand through the handles. It should give with some force." Voices began to rise in the room below her, "Hang on guys and let me listen in a second. Somethings going on."

The coms went silent, and Kono knew her teammates were allowing her to do her job. They were all anxious to put an end to the situation, none more so than Danny, and she didn't want to let her friends down. Focusing her attention on the room below, she carefully listened.

"You know this is crazy right? There’s no way they are gonna let us go." Kane eased himself off the gurney and stood in the center of the room. 

"Of course it will, we have hostages. We are getting out of here and off the island." Lewi moved away from the door and over to his friend.

"Like hell we are, this whole plan is crazy. You two are crazy. You had me stabbed" Kane got up in his friend’s face.

"It was the only way to get you out of there, you ungrateful, asshole. Maybe we should have left you to rot in prison." Lewi shoved Kale away, only to see him to double over in pain. "Shit, I’m sorry man, come on sit back down.”

Kale allowed Lewi to guide him back to the gurney and lie down. When he removed his hand from his stomach he saw his wound had started to bleed again.

"Amoka, get that doctor over here." Lewi demanded, seeing the blood himself.

"Up you get doc, go do your stuff. Patch him up again." Amoka ushered Dr. Pearce up off the floor and forced her to join Lewi and Kale at the gurney.

"Let them go and I'll help him." Dr. Pearce indicated the two nurses, Jackie and Noa who were still sat on the floor. 

"Not gonna happen, now take care of him." Lewi ordered. 

"No." Dr. Pearce stood firm, but Kono could see her hands trembling. 

Lewi walked over to the other hostages, dragged Jackie to her feet, and shoved the gun to her head. Over her soft whimpers he yelled. "Do it or she dies. I'll still have two hostages left."

"Ok, ok. Please just put the gun down. I'll help him, but let her sit back down." Dr. Pearce pleaded, already grabbing some gauze and pressing it to the wound.

Lewi threw Jackie back to the floor, and she crawled into Noa’s arms. "Go watch the door." He ordered Amoka, who followed his friend’s order and moved closer to the door. 

Kono felt like she’d held her breath through the whole exchange. She admired Dr. Pearce's bravery at standing up to her captors, and attempting to free her colleagues. But the nurse could have ended up next to the poor guard on the floor. She had readied her weapon, and was about to call the rest of the team into action, when Dr. Pearce backed down, and the nurse thrown to the floor. 

Tensions still high in the room, as Kono watched as the doctor started to replaced broken stitches. Keala still stood guard over the door, but now she had a poor view of Kailani, stood behind the X-Ray machine. From her short observation, he was the loose cannon in the room, and was ready to take his chances, and shoot his way out. 

“Okay, listen. Doc’s now at the gurney fixing busted stitches. The two nurses are still at the back of the room. Keala is by the door, Keilani is behind the X-ray machine, I have no shot on him. Watch him, he’s lolo.” Kono knew it was important the team be informed of everyones position.

Moving slightly in an attempt to get a better view of Keilani behind the machine, her heart sank as the air duct creaked. 

"What was that?" Amoka asked looking up at the duct.

"Guys, I've been made. Get ready to breach." Kono instructed the rest of the team.

"There's someone up there." Amoka raised his weapon ready to fire. Before his finger hit the trigger, there was a crack, and he took a step back. Hand to his chest he looked back and forth between his two friends in shock. As Crimson blood spilled out from between his fingers he fell to the floor, the room around him exploded into life. After two thuds, the drip stand gave way and the doors sprang open. As Amoka's vision greyed out, his final view was that of a stripy sock going by in a blur.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

The team stood by awaiting more information from Kono. Steve watched as Danny's posture oozed with tension. When they heard raised voices, but were unable to work out what was being said, they all readied themselves. Lou had retrieved the battering ram from his former colleagues and was ready to use it to break down the door. 

"Guys, I've been made. Get ready to breach." Kono's voice came over the coms, followed by the crack of her rifle. "Door guy is down. Go, go, go."

Steve gave the nod to Lou, who swung into action and slammed the battering ram into the door. The second hit sent the doors flying open, and Steve watched in horror as Danny disappeared through them, holstering his gun as he ran. 

Steve attempted to follow after his partner as he heard the sound of gun fire erupt. Keiloni had fired at Dr. Pearce, who was stood only feet away from the gurney, and closer to the door. Steve saw Danny tackle their friend to the floor, just as the shot was fired, and they both disappeared behind the gurney. 

As he entered the room, Steve saw Ola point a gun at him. A force hit him square in the chest, sending him reeling backwards into Lou, who had just discarded the battering ram and was following right behind him. As they both fell to the floor Chin stepped past them, shotgun raised, and fired a round into Kale Ola, whose gun clattered to the floor as he took his last breath. 

"You ok?" Lou helped Steve to his feet.

"Yeah, vest." Steve replied as he assessed the scene. Two guys were down, leaving only one at the far side of the room with the two hostages. Steve hoped that Danny was staying down to keep Andrea out of any ensuing gunfight.

"Guys, I don't have a shot." Kono informed them from her hiding place above. 

"Get back, or I'll kill them." Keilani screamed, and levelled his gun on the two nurses. Noa, heroically curled himself around Jackie to protect her, as she wept. 

"I still don't have a shot." Kono called out. Keilani was cowering behind the X-Ray machine as the team advanced on him. 

"Put the gun down, now!" Steve ordered.

"No way, get back or I'll kill them both. You don't believe me watch this." As Keilani’s finger hit the trigger, Steve saw his chance. He threw himself around the machine and double tapped Keilani in the chest, unfortunately not before he managed to fire. His bullet tore its way through Noa's thigh. As Keilani’s dead body hit the floor, S.W.A.T came bursting into the room.

"You're a little late to the party boys." Kono called down from the vent. 

"We need some medical attention in here." Chin yelled as he tended to Noa's leg. Jackie, working on auto pilot, was already applying pressure. 

Steve spun around. In all the chaos his partner had been forgotten by the others, but not by him.

"Danny, you ok?" When no reply came he rushed around the X-Ray machine and headed straight to the gurney. Ola's limp hand hung down off the side, blood dripping and forming a pool. Steve's eyes followed it along the floor to the sight of his partner’s and their friend’s feet. Danny's pant leg was hitched up, releasing his striped socks, and Dr. Pearce was wearing only one shoe. The other laying discarded only a foot away. Unfortunately, neither of them were moving. 

As in a flashback, Steve saw Keilani fire at Dr. Pearce, and his partner tackle her. Knowing Danny would do anything to keep her safe, Steve worried that he may have just lost the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve heaved the gurney, carrying Kale Ola's dead body, to one side to give him better access to his partner. Medical staff ran into the room and immediately started to help Noa, and Jackie.

Danny was lying on top of Dr. Pearce, so Steve carefully placed his hand on his friends left shoulder, and gently rolled him off of her. Steve immediately felt the sticky warmth of blood freely flowing from a wound, just to the side of the bulletproof vest. The movement started to rouse the injured detective, as eye lashes started to flutter, revealing hazy blue eyes. 

Kneeling between his two friends, Steve started to apply pressure to the wound, while leaning over and checking on Dr. Pearce. Relieved to see her chest rising and falling with ease, and feeling a strong pulse, he turned his attention back to his partner, who was quickly beginning to wake. 

"I need more help over here. Danny stay still." Danny was confused, and weakly attempting to sit up. 

"And… Andrea?" 

"She's alive buddy, stay put. You've been hit in the shoulder, and it's bleeding a lot." Steve applied more pressure as blood oozed through his fingers. 

"Is... is she ok?" Danny grit his teeth as the pain hit him, his senses coming back to him. 

"She will be. Helps here now." Steve moved over so a second, and third, medical team could enter the room and gain access to the injured. One team quickly assessed Dr. Pearce. A neck brace was securely fitted, and a quick examination took place. 

Steve turned his attention back to Danny, the medical team were attempting to insert an I.V. but his partner was becoming combative, and attempting to get up again. 

"Danny settle down, let them help you."

"Andrea? Is she ok? What's happening?"

Steve looked over to the doctor assessing Dr. Pearce, who nodded and turned his attention to the detective.

"Detective, I'm Dr. White, one of Andrea’s colleagues. It appears she hit her head when she was thrown to the floor. I suspect a concussion. Her vitals are strong, and I'm about to send her for a C.T. to make sure there is no serious damage." Seeing Danny's eyes widen he added. "I don't believe there is, I just want to be thorough. Now please let my colleague, Dr. Jak, tend to you. Your wounds appear much more serious."

Danny nodded and settled back down, allowing a grateful Dr. Jak to insert the I.V. But he watched while the other team move Andrea to a gurney, and out of the room. He was oblivious to Steve helping remove his vest, or the rest of the team hovering near by, Kono having crawled back out of the air duct and run to join her team. 

"Steve."

"Yeah buddy, right here." 

"I hurt her, didn’t I? I tackled her too hard." Danny was already blaming himself.

"You saved her, Keilani was about to shoot her. You heard the doc, a concussion. She'll be fine." Steve tried to reassure his friend. "Doc, what about him?"

"It's a through and through, but bleeding quite profusely, even with the pressure bandage we have applied. We need to get him to surgery to tidy it up and stop the bleeding."

"No, no surgery. Not until I know Andrea is ok." Danny refused. 

"I'm afraid that's not possible, you've already lost a lot of blood. If it weren't for the fluids we are giving you, I'm sure you would be unconscious, your blood pressure is very low. We have to stop the bleeding as soon as possible." Dr. Jak's signaled for the gurney to be brought closer. 

"No. I need to know." Danny was weakening by the second. 

"Danny, Danny, Danno!" The use of his nick name finally gained Steve his partner’s attention. "You're going to surgery, now. I promise, I will let you know how she is the second you’re out. Then you and I are going to have a conversation about running into a gunfight, without following proper procedure."

Danny was about to argue, but he was becoming increasingly dizzy, and knew the doctor was right about needing to stop the blood loss. "Fine, but I'm holding you to that promise." 

"That's fine, buddy. Now go get some good drugs, cos you're gonna need them when I'm through with you." Steve playfully tapped his friend on the leg as the medical team moved Danny to a gurney, and pushed it out of the room. 

Steve surveyed the scene as he stood up. Noa and Jackie had also been removed from the room, leaving just the four bodies behind. The rest of his team stood near the door, as Captain Woolf strode into the room, a smug look on his face. 

"Well that couldn't have gone any worse if you tried, could it? Two hostages injured, and one of your own in surgery."

"Come on man, we don't need that." Lou shook his head at the gall of his successor. 

"What the hell was he trying to prove anyway? Leaping in like that. The guy got a death wish?"

Steve felt his anger grow, and started to wish he had let Danny punch Woolf earlier. "He did what he had to do to save his friend. If he hadn't gone in, we would be one hostage down right now."

"Not if my team had gone in." Woolf gloated.

"You don't know that. Going in blind is never a good option, it puts your team at risk. At least we knew where everyone was when we breached." Lou was equally getting angry at the cockiness of the S.W.A.T. Captain. 

"Maybe that would have been the case when you were in charge. But I've trained them better, they know how to anticipate." Woolf didn't know what hit him. At his words, Lou pulled back, and punched him square in the face, sending Woolf crashing to the floor. 

"You didn't anticipate that, did you?" Lou mocked, and the rest of the 5-0 team smirked.

Woolf stood up, outraged, and wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand. 

"McGarrett, are you just gonna stand there while one of your team assaults me?"

"Yeah, I kind of am. Come on guys lets go to the waiting room." Steve started to walk passed Woolf.

"That figures. Your Neanderthal approach is rubbing off on the rest of your team." At that Steve turned around, and laid another punch on Woolf sending him crashing back to the floor. Only Danny could get away with calling him a Neanderthal. 

"Sorry, my Neanderthal ways got the better of me." Steve scoffed. The rest of the team followed him to the waiting room. 

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

The team waited in silences, once they reached the surgical waiting room. CSU arrived at the trauma room, took pictures of the scene, and the bodies were removed. HPD took statements, while hospital staff got back to treating patients. Steve had been on the phone to the Governor, keeping him up to date, and appraising him of the situation between his team and Captain Woolf. 

"Man, my hand hurts, that guy has a thick head." Lou flexed his fingers on his right hand. 

"You can say that again." Kono laughed. "Danny will be sad he missed it. He wanted to do that the second Woolf arrived."

The mention of Danny's name made them all look at each other glumly, it had been two hours, and there had been no word on any of the casualties. Another twenty minutes passed and finally Dr. White entered the room. 

"Apologies for the wait. I'm Dr. White, we briefly met earlier. I'm the attending in charge. Firstly, I'd like to thank you for taking care of the situation, and getting all our people out alive."

"I'm sorry they were injured though. How are they doing?" Steve hoped the doctor would be able to update them on all their conditions.

"I've just checked in on everyone. Noa is doing well. The wound was a through and through, thankfully, with minimal tissue damage. He will be just fine."

"That's great." Kono smiled. "What about the female nurse?"

"Jackie is fine, very shaken but unhurt. She and Noa will be given support and counselling if needed."

"What about Dr. Pearce? You were taking care of her, is she ok?" Steve wanted to be able to keep his promise to Danny and update him of her condition as soon as possible. 

"I'm pleased to say she is doing just fine. She regained consciousness on the way to C.T. and thankfully only has a mild concussion. She will be kept in overnight for observation. She has a rather nasty headache at the moment, which is to be expected. She is resting now, but is very concerned about your detective. I believe they are good friends?"

"You could say that." Steve smiled, knowing that there was much more than friendship between the two. "I'm glad she is ok. Danny will be relieved too. Do you know how he’s doing?"

"I do. Dr. Jak has just finished his surgery. He was able to locate the bleeder and tidy up the wound. He was being moved to recovery when I left. He will need to keep his arm immobilized for a while, but should make a full recovery."

"That's great news. Can I see him?" Steve was keen to keep his promise, and knew it would be easier for the hospital staff if Steve could update Danny on Dr. Pearce's condition straight away. 

"Of course. After what you did for us today, I can bend the rules and let you into recovery, but just one of you." Dr. White looked apologetic at the rest of the 5-0 team. 

"That's fine, doc. We have reports to write anyway. Steve will go see Danny. We will go check in with HPD, and see if there is anything we can do to speed up you getting your trauma room back." Chin shook the doctors hand, then led the others from the room. Dr. White showed Steve to the recovery room.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve entered the recovery room and looked around. To his left the nurses were busy with an elderly lady, to the far right of the room he saw his partner’s unmissable blonde quiff, and headed straight to him. Danny was propped up with two pillows. His left arm was tightly strapped to his body to keep it immobilized, and Steve could see the dressing that covered the shoulder wound peeking out from under the hospital gown. An I.V ran into the crook of his right arm, but Steve was relieved to see that was the only medical equipment his partner was attached to. He smiled as Danny opened his eyes and focused on him. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Sore, how's Andrea?" Danny's voice sounded rough.

"She's fine, and resting. Like the doctor suspected, she has a concussion from the bump to her head she took, but will be fine. She's been asking about you?" 

"Really? Is she mad at me?" 

"Why would she be mad at you? Me on the other hand." Steve crossed his arms over his chest, wincing as he did so. 

"I'm sorry. I rushed in and hurt her. I tried to stop her getting hurt, but I was the one that hurt her in the end." Danny started to pick at the bed sheets with his free hand, and was staring at his feet to avoid making eye contact with his friend.

"What were you thinking Danny? You ride me all the time about doing that kind of crazy thing." 

"I guess I wasn't thinking straight. I knew she was in the open, and when the shooting started.... I just wanted to get to her and keep her safe. I couldn't lose her Steve." Danny finally looked his partner in the eye. 

Steve's lips curled into a small smile. "And why would that be Danno? Could it be I was right about you two being more than just friends?"

Danny let out a long sigh. "Yeah, I guess. Yes, you were right. I didn't realise I felt that way until I almost lost her."

Steve broke out into an even bigger smile. "I'm sorry buddy, what did you say? I didn't hear you properly 'cos I'm sure you just said I was right."

Danny looked at his partner, exasperated. "Really, you want to do that now? While I'm in a hospital bed, after I've just been shot?"

"Yeah, I kind of do." Steve smiled smugly.

"Ok, fine, you goof. You....were... right. You were right that I love her, and you were right I was too close to things and I shouldn't have charged in there but..."

"Woah...Danny. You love her?" Steve was shocked to hear Danny admit to such strong feelings. His relationship with Melissa had ended because Danny couldn't say those three little words to her. 

"Yeah, I do. But I doubt she feels the same way, especially after I knocked her unconscious." Danny looked glum again.

"Danny, while you were an idiot to do what you did, it most probably saved her life. I'm sure she will be grateful for that. As for her feeling the same way, you need to speak to her." 

"You're right, again. I do." Danny suddenly attempted to sit up.

"Woah. Where do you think you’re going? You just had surgery." Steve forced Danny to lay back down. 

"I need to see she’s ok. I need to talk to her. Preferably while I still have morphine in me so when she rejects me I can blame it on the drugs." 

"Will you stop being so negative. You don't know she will reject you. Trust me. I'm pretty sure she feels the same way. Now rest and I promise I will take you to see her as soon as your doctor okays it." 

Danny conceded and laid back against the pillows, "fine, so how badly did Woolf gloat that things when wrong?"

"Oh don't worry about Woolf, Lou and I set him straight." Danny didn't miss the smug smile and quick rub of reddened knuckles. Nor did Danny miss the wince when Steve, again, crossed his arms over his chest.

“What was that?”

“What was what?” Steve feigned nonchalance.

“You winced. What happened to you? Where you shot?” Danny tried to sit up again.

“No, I wasn’t shot.” Steve put a restraining hand on Danny’s good shoulder. “Just took a bullet to the vest from Ola. Chin sorted him out though.”

“Are, the shotgun.” Danny settled back down. “Did you get checked out? Tell me you got checked out.” The look on Steve’s face was telling. “Idiot! I think I’ll have a talk with the rest of the team about making sure you’re checked out when I’m not able too.”

“It’s nothing, Danny.”

“It’s enough to cause you to wince. Doc?” Danny called as Doctor Jak entered recovery at just the right moment.

“Danny,” Steve warned, but he may as well have saved his breath.

“How you feeling, Detective?”

“I’m feeling great. On the good stuff.” He smiled. “However, my stubborn partner here needs you to check his chest.” Doctor Jak looked enquiringly at Steve.

“I’m fine, just took a shot to the vest during the takedown, that’s all.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone? You, are coming to the ER with me while Detective Williams is transferred to a room.” 

“No, I don’t need to be checked out, I’…”

“Don’t say it Steven. You will go get checked out, or how am I going to rest, because I’ll be worrying about you the whole time.” Danny knew from past experience that would motivate the SEAL to go along with the doctor.

“All right, all right, I’ll see you in your room, Danny.”

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve carefully pushed Danny's wheelchair down the hospital corridor. Moved from recovery and made to rest for two hours, Danny had finally been given the okay for a short visit to see Andrea as long as he remained in the chair. He had been helped into some scrub pants, but the gown was still in place, along with the securely fitted sling. I.V fluids hung on the back of the chair as Dr. Jak had insisted they were still needed to help with the blood loss.

“Glad you’re okay Steve.”

“Told you I was.”

“When did you get a medical degree, huh?” Danny shifted in the chair, and changing the subject. “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”

"You not feeling so hot?" Steve was concerned by how pale his friend was looking.

"I'm fine, it's just..."

"You're nervous." Steve realised his friend was anxious about the conversation ahead.

"Yeah." 

"Just talk to her, she's your friend." Steve slowed the chair as they approached Dr. Pearce's room. "Good luck buddy." Steve gave a gentle knock on the door then pushed Danny inside.

"Steve, Danny. Thank goodness you’re okay."

"Dr. Pearce, good to see you looking so good. If you'll excuse me I have a call to make. I'll be just out in the hall, but Danny here was very anxious to see you." Steve parked the wheelchair alongside the hospital bed, and quickly left. He wanted to give his partner the privacy he needed for the conversation that was long overdue between the two friends. 

Danny looked Andrea over, she looked as pretty as ever. Usually she wore her long blonde hair tied back into a neat pony tail or bun, but now it was down. Flowing over her shoulders it framed her face, beautifully. Realising Andrea was looking him over too, no doubt assessing his injury, he caught her eye and they both gave a nervous smile, before Danny broke the silence. "Hey."

"Hey." Andrea seemed as nervous as Danny, she pushed her hair behind her ear for something to do.

"How's your head? I'm so sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to keep you safe, and well I messed that up didn't I? And now look at you. You're in a hospital bed and...." The words tumbled out like verbal diarrhea as his heart pounded against his ribs.

"Danny!" Andrea gently took hold of Danny's good hand. "Thank you for saving my life. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"You're in a hospital bed, because of me."

"Well it certainly is a turn of events. Me in a hospital bed and you visiting, but it certainly wasn't your fault. God Danny I was so scared. They just burst in with the guns, and then they killed the guard. I thought they were going to kill us too. But the second I saw you come through that door, I knew everything was going to be okay. I knew you would keep me safe, and you did." A small tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey, it's ok to be scared. Can I tell you a secret?" Danny squeezed her hand reassuringly and received a nod. "I was scared too."

"Yeah right, you do things like that every day, it's your job." She wiped the tear away with her free hand, the other still firmly in Danny's. 

"It's not every day that someone I deeply care about is on the other side of that door. I was scared I wouldn't be able to keep you safe. That I would lose you. That I would never get the chance to tell you how much you mean to me." Danny decided it was now or never, he had to tell her how he really felt about her. 

"What...what do you mean?" Andrea's heart sped up, she had been battling her feelings for the blonde detective for quite some time. Repeatedly telling herself that she was seeing something that wasn't there, they were just friends. 

"I mean that I realised today that.... that I love you... and not just in the friendly way."

Andreas mouth fell open, unsure how to reply.

"Oh god, I've just made an idiot of myself haven't I. It's ok that you don't feel the same way. Please can we forget I said anything. Damn, Steve told me to go for it, and now..." Danny attempted to pull his hand away, and flushed bright red, but Andrea kept a tight hold. 

"Danny, I... I, feel the same way. I just never thought I would hear you say those words. You took me by surprise."

"You do?" Danny broke out in a huge smile as Andrea smiled back at him.

"I do. So where do we go from here? I don't want to ruin our friendship?" 

"How about we take it slow? What do you say to dinner once we're both out of here?" He ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"That, that sounds great. Of course you realise that means you really have to stop getting yourself hurt. If we're dating I shouldn't really be treating you, and no other doctor wants to treat you." Andrea joked.

"I'll have the Governor square it away with the hospital to bend the rules. Dr. Jak did a good job patching me up, but he doesn't have your bedside manner."

"How is your shoulder? Should you even be out of bed?" Andrea had been horrified when she returned to consciousness and heard Danny had been shot saving her, now the concern flooded back.

"It's good. Everything is good." He reassured her.

Out in the hall, Steve couldn't help himself, the wait was killing him. Edging closer to the door he carefully peered around and saw his two friends deep in conversation. Both seemed at ease in each other's company, and he wondered if Danny had been brave enough to tell the doctor how he felt. He got his answer when he saw Danny tenderly raise Andrea's hand to his lips, and place a soft kiss on the back of her hand. 

"That's my boy." He whispered softly as he backed away. He would give them a little more time before he returned Danny to his room. The whole situation had been terrible, an innocent life had been lost, and people injured. There were reports to write, and security protocols to review. Not to mention the situation with the S.W.A.T. captain needed to be resolved. However, Steve couldn't help but smile that some good had come from this, and a beautiful new relationship was just beginning. One that he knew was bound to happen all along. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story. If you like the character of Dr. Pearce, head on over to fanfiction and check out topazicatzbeth's other stories, you'll be glad you did.


End file.
